


Keep Your Friends Close and Your Enemies Closer

by imaginethatwow



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginethatwow/pseuds/imaginethatwow
Summary: Falling for Michael fast and hard was a mistake in itself. He was trying to take your mother’s title and in turn, take her life. Making an enemy of his mother in the end, proved to be an even bigger mistake.





	Keep Your Friends Close and Your Enemies Closer

“Mother!” You gasped and reached for her falling body. Your fingertips brushed against her, but it wasn’t enough, so you watched in horror as her stilled body hit the dirt. Dropping to the ground you positioned yourself next to Zoe, Myrtle and;

“Queenie.” You cried her name softly and reached out to make sure she was real. You had travelled to the Hotel Cortez to rescue your sister more times than you could count to no success. Her presence was impossible. She reached out and grabbed your hand but continued to focus her attention on your unconscious mother.

“Surprise bitch thought…”

“Madison!” You stood to your feet and reached out to see if she to had appeared. Her mysterious disappearance had always been narrowed to her dramatic walkout all those years ago. but her sudden appearance with Queenie appeared to back up your suspicion of foul play. She rolled her eyes and slowly bent down to access Cordelia, leaving you to stand face to face with the figure that was hiding behind her.

“Hello.” He smiled in accomplishment at you.

“How?” You whispered in confusion. Myrtle used her powers to levitate Cordelia and they all rushed back into the compound, sparing you and the boy no second thought. He was young and tall with beautiful curly hair that seemed to give of a childish innocence. This was heightened by the smile that seemed impossible for him to wipe away.

“Magic.” He grinned at his own humour. You pushed your hand forward which seemed to surprise him as he hesitated before reaching for it.

“Thank you. A thousand time, thank you.” You were close to crying at the idea of your sisters being reunited at your side. His confusion was clear as his grin became an uneasy smile.

“I mean, your welcome?”

“You are the supposed boy wonder that I was dragged all the way out here to hear about?” It was more of a statement than a question.

“I am the next supreme.” He said confidently, and you let out a sarcastic laugh.

“At one point everyone in this coven thought they were the supreme. You have a lot more to prove.” You nodded t him as a farewell gesture before turning and walking to find your mother.

+++

_“In two weeks’ time, at the rise of the Blood Moon, you will take the test of the Seven Wonders. That is, if you still want to?”_

_“I do.”_

_“In these two weeks, Y/N will stay and help you prepare for the ceremony.”_

You wanted nothing more than to cry out but instead you bit down on your hand to keep yourself quiet. You had taken Michael to an abandoned shelter just outside the boundaries of the bunker to practise the art of divination, but you somehow ended up with your skirt pushed up to your hips and the blonde boy kneeling before you with a leg propped on his shoulder. You grasped his roots in ecstasy as his tongue moved and swirled against the inside of your quivering thighs. This was not what your mother would have wished for when she tasked you with training Michael.

“Delicious.” He moaned as he moved to kiss the inside of your thigh. You tugged him up to stand and started undoing his jean zipper. He kissed you with as much ferocity as possible and you returned it with a fever unbeknownst to you.

“Michael!?” A cry from outside the room made you both jump apart and stand to attention. Smoothing out your skirt and using your magic to fix your hair, you became presentable and looked to Michael in confusion. You were the only female on the campus, so who could this feminine voice belong to. The old wooden door creaked open to reveal an older lady all dressed in black grinning happily.

“Ms Mead.” Michael breathed out before racing forward and wrapping his arms around her. You warily watched the encounter from the shadows.

“Oh, my dear boy. Oh! Oh, look at you. You’re skin and bones. You’re wasting away. Don’t these people feed you?” She pinched his cheeks and studied the much taller boy before her.

“I’m fine.” He shyly shrugged her arms of him making you smile.

“If I didn’t know any better, I would say your blushing.” You spoke up, making your presence to the mysterious woman known. She automatically stood to attention, ready to face the danger.

“Who are you?”

“I could ask you the same question.” You stepped into the moonlight, letting it highlight your face.

“Mead, this is Y/N. My… girlfriend?” He turned to you in question, but you ignored him all together and continued to study the older woman.

“And you are?” You stepped forward slowly, just as a predator would stalk its prey.

“I am Michael’s mother.” She straightened her back and stared you up and down.

“Funny, he told me his mother was dead.” You arched an eyebrow making Michael splutter.

“No, this is my adopted mother you see?”

“Michael…” Both Mead and you said at the same time. You both stared down one another before she turned sweetly to him.

“I’m quite parched my darling boy. Can you run to the school really quick and grab me some water?” Like a deer in the head lights, his eyes moved from both women repeatedly before he backed out and ran into the night. She turned back to you and continued to study your appearance.

“Can I help you?” You snapped. She smirked making you shrivel away in disgust. There was something wrong with this woman, you could tell.

“You’re that witch’s daughter from the television, aren’t you?”

“Yes. I wish I could say I recognised you but…” You clicked your tongue and shrugged.

“How fortunate Michael has his enemy so close to him. What’s that saying? Keep your friends close and your enemies closer?” You looked at her with a raised eyebrow and smiled sourly.

“And why would we be enemies?” You crossed your arms as she moved closer towards you.

“He’s your next supreme. That technically means he is your mother’s murderer doesn’t it?” She stared at you in mock confusion making you breath stop for a few seconds. Being caught up in the romance of the moment had meant you refrained from thinking about the consequences. “In fact, being close with you would mean he would be awfully close to your mother wouldn’t it?” She stroked her chin before letting out a laugh.

“Are you saying he could be using me?” You stared at her in hatred and she laughed.

“No. I’m saying he is using you.”  She reached for the upside-down cross that hung around her neck as if it could stifle her laughter.

“Why should your opinion have any consequence to me?” You looked at her with an arched eyebrow, not believing a word from her mouth. She reached inside her leather jacket and pulled out a scroll wrapped in a tight red ribbon. Not saying a word, she threw the item at you making you quickly react to catch it.

“This is Michael’s previous letter to me.” She snarled. Opening it you saw his neat handwriting cover the page. Inside were details of your interactions with him and observations on the way the Coven was run. Details that only a witch or warlock could know. There were notes on your mother and yourself with the sender writing of how close they had grown to you. You swallowed your pride and foolish love and conceded to the idea that this was in fact Michael. You pieced together the truth in Ms Mead’s remarks and suddenly it became clear; you’d been played.

“I have some water.” An out of breath Michael barged through the door and almost collapsed at the feet of his adopted mother.

“Oh, you really are the sweetest.” Her whole demeanour changed, and she was back to being the bashful mother. You switched your gaze between the two and felt a sudden rise of bile in your throat. Everything between yourself and Michael was nothing more than fiction. His loving smiles and soft praises were prepping you to betray your sisters. You gave yourself to him, body and soul too quickly and no one could be blamed but yourself. Without saying anything, you barged past the pair and exited the shed quicker than lightening. If you had of slowed down and studied your surroundings you would have seen Ariel smiling in delight along the tree line with a quill and red ribbon lying at his feet.

+++

“Y/N? Please?” You kept your forehead resting on the locked door and, unbeknownst to you, Michael was doing the same thing on the other side. It had been three days since he had last seen you and today was the day of the Seven Wonders. He needed to see you. Michael had very quickly come to fall for you and now he relied on you like he did no other, not even Mead. He needed your supportive words and touches to prepare him for today. However, the door did not open, and Michael had to be tugged away by Ariel to prepare.  

“What was that about?” Turning around Madison exited your en-suite bathroom. While the rest of the Coven had gone to prepare the mice and the necklace and other materials, Madison had come to collect you.

“Nothing. Let’s get this over with.” You swung the door open with your powers and surged forward with confidence. Once this stupid test was finished you would be able to move forward and forget this whole chapter of your life. You would be able to forget Michael. Walking out the compound and into the abandoned barn with Madison you were met with the familiar faces of the witches and warlocks.

“Y/N.” Cordelia breathed out with a smile. You quickly wrapped your arms around your mother and found comfort in her loving arms.

“How touching.” Ariel laughed joyously and clapped his hands together.

“It has been very welcoming to have Y/N attend our school, we will be said to see her leave.” Behold nodded to you with a grin and you simply replied with a curt nod.

“Come, let us get this ridiculous test out of the way so we can go and dine elsewhere.” Myrtle’s dramatic voice rang out making everyone shift into readiness. It was here when you finally made eye contact with Michael. He gave you a soft smile but instead of returning it, you looked to Madison to talk. Your plan was to ignore him as much as possible and no cute or warming smile would break that.

Michael proceeded to lead everyone to the attic where we all crowded around the star of the moment. Lifting his arm ever so slowly, he pointed directly at you. Your breath caught in your throat and was only released when he slowly moved it right. Using his power, a farming tool flew straight to his open palm.

**_Telekinesis_ **

The warlocks erupted in praises and applause while the witches stood around in agitation and boredom.

“Good lord, who can’t use telekinesis?” Myrtle snapped as the warlocks continued applauding. Michael turned on his heel and lowered himself onto a bale of hay.

“Y/N, come.” He outstretched his arm and an unknown force guided you straight to him. You kneeled at his feet much to your dismay and lowered you head onto his thigh. He was quick to run his hand through your hair as you battled eternally to move. It proved impossible, however, and you were completely at his will. He started to move the item in his hand and Zoe and Madison were quick to start waltzing around the room.

**_Concilium_ **

“Enough.” Your mother said, strained as she stared at you sitting at Michael’s feet. You gasped as the force controlling you evaporated and quickly stood to escape his hand running through your hair. You rushed forward without a second thought and stood back beside your mother. Turning around you saw that Michael had disappeared. Groaning, Zoe and Madison marched around trying to find him. A playful laugh echoed around the empty space which alerted the two witches to his presence. Madison when to reach for something behind a pole but everyone gasped as Michael appeared next to Zoe and tapped her shoulder. Cordelia turned to Myrtle in fear.

**_Transmutation_ **

The three of them walked back to the group and the warlocks were quick to slap Michael’s back and offer up more praises. The witches stayed quiet as Cordelia began to set the marbles amongst the hay on the floor. Michael bent down and studied them before looking at you with a smirk. He turned his head to the side and stood up and looked behind another bale of hay. He reached down and turned, the pocket watch dangling from the chain. ****

**_Divination_ **

Only Ariel said anything this time. You pulled a candle from inside a small bag that had been laying to the side while everyone seated themselves around a standing Michael. Bringing a knife to his palm he sliced down and watched in wonder as the cut began to ooze his crimson blood. Walking forward you dropped the candle in his hands. He tried to reach forward for some contact, but you were quick and before he knew it you were seated with everyone else. He wanted to call for you, to hold you and figure what had made you so cold towards him; but this was too important. Moving his sliced palm, he positioned it over the candle and watched as the blood dripped onto the open flame and explode.

**_Pyrokinesis_ **

“Bring forward the mouse.” Cordelia ordered. You reached in the bag and extracted the dead mouse with a delicate hold. When you placed it in Michael’s waiting hand this time, he did not miss the opportunity to reach out and graze his fingertips along your palm. You swore a thousand bombs exploded at once inside your body and the mere shock of the touch left you wanting more. He enclosed his hand over the mouse as he knelt to the ground and when his palms reopened the mouse scurried around in fear.

**_Vitalum Vitalis_ **

The warlocks gasped in amazement and Cordelia was quick to her feet. You could see the fear beginning to rise inside her.

“Delia.” Myrtle whispered. Cordelia just looked at her.

“I do not wish for our future supreme to lay in the hay for the next test. Come, let’s regroup in the library.” You tried to bury the anxiety that rose up. You had witnessed the consequences of the next test first hand. You did not wish to see another body fall to ash again. It was not ten minutes before you all appeared in the designated meeting spot.

“And so we arrive at the final test Descensum. But today I’m not asking you to perform this wonder. Today I am asking you to conquer it. I’d like you to retrieve my dear friend Misty Day, who lost her own battle with this very task.” Your mother ordered. Everyone gasped in shock at your mother’s instruction.

“Mother that’s…”

“That’s impossible. Those who don’t return from Descensum are gone forever, property of the underworld.” Behold shouted in anger. The warlocks were not shy when showing their displeasure.

“No other Supremes’ been made to do this ever. This is not only unfair, this is suicide!”

“Enough. Cordelia. A word.” Ariel moved with your mother into the study and the doors closed.

“What is she thinking!?” Baldwin threw up his hands and stomped around in a fit.

“Misty was very close to my mother and… she was close with me also. I thought she was over this but obviously not. When it comes to Misty she never thinks straight.” You tried to explain as you ran your hand through your hair.

“She can’t change the rules whenever she feels fit.” Behold pointed out as he tried to place a reassuring hand on Baldwin’s shoulder.

“She is supreme. She can do what she pleases.” Zoe snapped. Everyone began bickering amongst one another until Michael spoke up and everyone went silent.

“Does she mean a lot to you?” You looked deep into his eyes before slowly nodding.

“She was there when my father wasn’t. I owe her a lot.” Michael was quick to turn on his heel and used his powers to throw the door open.

“It’s okay. I’ll get your friend back.” Everyone made way for him as he positioned himself in the middle of the couches on the ground. You made eye contact with your mother giving her a confused look. She would not set this task for no reason.

“Deduce me in tenebris vita ad extremum, ut salutaret inferi. Deduce me in tenebris vita ad extremum, ut salutaret inferi. Descensum.” You watched as Michael’s eyes slowly fluttered closed and the gravity of the situation seemed to hit. This task was impossible. He was surly going to die.

“You have sentenced the boy to death.” Ariel spat. The warlocks moved to sit amongst themselves in one corner and the witches did so in the opposite. You, however, chose to sit on the couch above Michael. You didn’t miss the look your fellow sisters gave you.

Two hours had passed, and you were all beginning to lose hope. That was, until Michael, sat up with a gasp. Everyone jumped in shock before rushing to his side. He tried catching his breath and looked around in utter confusion before his eyes landed on you. Without thinking, he threw himself onto you and rested his head against your chest.

“What happened? Where’s Misty?” Your mother asked. The answer was obvious.

“Isn’t it obvious, dear? She’s right where she’s been for the last…” Hissing cut Myrtle of from her explanation and Cordelia and yourself both cried out.

“Misty!” Michael moved away from you so that you could crawl to her with your mother.

“Oh god.” You cried out as tears began to leak from the corners of your eyes. Your mother cupped her face as she began to regain consciousness.

“Let’s get her somewhere to calm down.” You whispered. Cordelia raised Misty to her feet and you went to follow your coven, but gasped as she fell to the floor. Everyone was quick to move her but when you tried you were stopped by Michael staggering towards you.

“Once you have seen her, we need to talk. You owe me that.”

+++

“So I’m back to the velvet underground…” Stevie’s voice rang throughout the library, captivating the room. You slowly climbed the spiral staircase, leaving your coven to enjoy the music. Once you reached the top you found Michael staring in boredom at the performance

“No witch or warlock can be that disinterested in Stevie Nicks.” You mumbled as you rested over the railings beside him.

“I have other things on my mind.” He muttered turning to you.

“My grandmother and I use to call her over to sing for us all the time.” You turned your attention to him and everything around began to blur.

“I needed you.” He whispered as his finger brushed against yours on the railing.

“You obviously didn’t.” You motioned to him as if that would show his new supreme status. He rolled his eyes and looked at you like you were stupid.

“I always need you. I was nervous, and you left me alone all this time.” He folded his arms and you couldn’t help but snort.

“Worried that you might miss out on some valuable information?” You questioned sarcastically. He furrowed his eyebrows before grabbing you and leading you into an empty study.

“By Satan, what has gotten into you!?” He growled in anger. You furrowed your eyebrows and looked at him in confusion.

“Satan?”

“Tell me.” He snapped, refusing to acknowledge the word.

“Your darling mother has explained it all, Michael.  Give up the act!” You spat. His body froze up and he looked at you in fear.

“Explained what?” He desperately asked. You laughed at him before moving around the desk and tracing it slowly with your finger.

“The letter, the observations, everything. Your little deduction game is up Michael. You’ve been caught.” His desperation turned to confusion and he let out a nervous sigh.

“Letter? I don’t write letters.” You laughed again at his response and reached for the door. You didn’t need to be treated like a fool.

“Goodbye Michael.”

“No! Wait!” He rushed forward and pushed the door shut again and twisted you around, so you were trapped between his body and the door.   
“Show me.” You looked at him like he had grown two heads.

“Excuse me?” He lifted your hands to his temple and stared down at you.

“Show me.” You understood his command and let your eyes flutter shut as you began to recall your memory. You transferred the interaction between yourself and Ms Mead as well as the descriptions on the letters. As you began to drop your hands Michael grabbed your temples and soon you were transported back to the barn.

_“What happened?” When you spoke, it was not your own voice, but Michael’s._

_“She’s trouble Michael. She is steering you away.” Ms Mead stood before you, happily._

_“I really like her. Maybe I can…”_

_“No. You will leave her. She is the enemy.” You could feel the anguish running through Michael’s veins._

_“What’s in your hand?” His hand reached forward to grab the scroll, but she quickly snatched it away._

_“Grocery list.”_

You gasped as you came back to reality.

“I love her, but she sometimes likes to interfere in my life a little too much.” Michael rested his head against yours. Without a second thought you kissed him hard. He was quick to respond as he pushed you against the door and hiked you up. Wrapping your legs around his waist, you let him carry you to the desk and lay you down.

“I’m sorry.” You breathed out as he started kissing your neck.

“Show me how sorry you are.” He whispered. You sat up to meet him at eye level and moved to suck on his neck. You listened to his breath quiver as you began palming his bulge through his pants.

“I’m so sorry baby.” You mumbled biting his ear softly. “You can do whatever you want to me.” You seductively whispered. You began to unbutton your blouse and opened it, so Michael could see the black laced bra you were wearing. He pushed your skirt up and moved your matching underwear to the side, leaving you bare for him. He never broke eye contact as he slipped his finger slowly inside you and began slow pumps.

“You already so willing for me. I don’t even need to do this.” He pulled his finger out and brought it to his lips to suck on. Letting out a moan you hastily pulled down his zip and pushed him onto the desk chair. Mounting him as quick as possible you lined him up and brushed your entrance of her. His chocked moan was cut off quickly.

“Y/N!” You groaned before pushing yourself up and readying yourself.

“Why is it always our mums?”

 


End file.
